


There's enough space!

by ssweethale



Series: stiam [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, McCall Pack, One Shot, Pack Nights, Stiam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssweethale/pseuds/ssweethale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Pack night at the McCall household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's enough space!

It was Friday which meant that it was Pack Night. And stiles couldn't have been any happier.  
First, he didn't have to go out and buy bags and bags of food to be able to feed all of them, which he and his wallet were both grateful for!  
And second, he was always looking forward to hanging out with all of them in a time where they didn't have to worry about being attacked at any moment by some blood thirsty monster.

So he left and headed towards scott's house. Stiles tapped along to the music that was playing currently on the radio and hummed along. A couple minutes later he was at scott's, hopping out of the jeep and walking towards the house door. Kira swung open the door before stiles could even knock, obviously scott must have heard him coming and told kira to get the door. "hey, thanks for almost giving me a heart attack! much appreciated." He stepped in and closed the door behind him, when he glanced at kira she gave him a sheepish grin and nodded towards scott, who was leaning against the wall beside the kitchen. "scott said you were here." 

The rest of the pack was there already, eating some good smelling dish melissa had cooked for them. He had a seat next to liam and scott, they all ate and it sounded like the school cafeteria. Throughout the meal liam kept side-eyeing stiles and their elbows touched occasionally but stiles didn't pay much attention to that. Dinner ended once malia started talking about deer's and how she usually ate them, which no thanks by the way, stiles didn't want to throw up at hearing the details of a deer being gutted. They all slowly migrated to the living room so that the endless movie marathon could begin. And of course stiles had to bring star wars, it wouldn't be a movie marathon without it. The first one they watched was Thor because liam had asked for it and nobody could deny him. 

Everyone was getting comfortable, settling back on the couches or the floor. Scott and Kira took up the whole space in the big couch and Lydia was sprawled on the floor with Malia, which left the love seat and that was occupied by liam. Stiles slowly made his was to the love seat, trying not to step on anything that belonged to the girls because hes pretty sure Lydia would have snapped at him. He sat down and sighed relieved to finally be comfortable. Liam started to shake his leg and stiles reached over and placed his hand on liam's knee. "dude, are you okay?" stiles whispered to make sure he wouldn't disturb anybody else."i mean you've acting a little off..is it the full moon? thats not until tomorrow. Seriously stop shaking!" and he moved his hand an inch higher and squeezed harder to try and get him to stop, which worked well since he felt liam stiffen at the motion. 

Liam looked at stiles and leaned closer so that stiles could hear him. "y-yeah. I'm fine." Stiles looked over at liam and stared at his profile for a minute before he let go of liam and looked back at the television screen. He could feel liam relax beside him and stare back at the movie. It was about three hours later, everyone had already fought over which movie was next and had thrown popcorn everywhere. Lydia had dragged out some blankets and everyone was snuggled up watching the third movie. It was a funny movie so everyone was laughing but stiles found himself much more interested in liam laughing then the actual jokes being made. He chanced a look at liam and his face was completely lit up and he looked so happy it made stiles want to poke his cheeks, or kiss them...woah what! Stiles whipped his head back towards the screen and shook his head. What the hell? liam was probably not even interested in stiles at all other than as a friend and it just wouldn't work at all.

Sometime during the movie stiles noticed that liam was beginning to shiver a bit, so he took his blanket off and tapped liam's shoulder. "here." and shoved the blanket into liam's arms. Liam accepted it and smiled back at stiles, he felt his cheecks heat up so looked away and towards the movie. Okay so maybe he thought liam was the most handsome guy he's layed eyes on, since derek. But it really wouldn't work because liam was never interested in guys as far as stiles knew. And also it didn't really seem like liam fully trusted the pack yet, so he kind of let it pass and hoped everyone didn't notice his small crush on the beta.

Stiles was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a warm touch on his upper arm. Slowly turning to the side he could see liam slowly taking stiles arm and pulling it to hug the back of his neck. Then he was moving himself on top of stiles so that stiles was basically holding him and then liam tucked the blanket in for both of them. Once they were all settled and laying down on the couch, liam completely cuddled by stiles he turned and offered the most wonderful smile up at stiles. "there was plenty of room for the both of us" and then he was grinning and so was stiles. He couldn't help it, this felt so real...so perfect. It was the most amazing feeling in the world and he couldn't deny himself any longer. So he did it, he leaned forward and closed the remaining distance between them. Liam's lips were so soft and smooth and he tasted like coconut, which was weird since he didn't remember him eating any. And the best thing yet was when liam reciprocated the kiss and leaned even more into stiles, his hand finding its way into stile's hair and stiles still holding on to liam. It was the best and worst thing because next thing they know, there's clapping and hes hearing cat calls and scott's saying "about time!"

Liam is the first to pull away looking completely out of it and confused but mostly flustered. Then he smiled at stiles and bit his lip before turning to the rest of the pack and yelling at them to stop which only made them laugh harder and keep clapping. So the pack being there wasn't really a convenience but at least the kiss was great and the way that liam settled back on top of stiles and snuggled his head a bit more into his embrace only made him happier and much more sure. Sure that he and liam would be a thing, and stiles was willing to make it last.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr--> ssweet-hale


End file.
